


Lovec či korisť?

by LadyMidnight07



Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [1]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mating, Oral Sex
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Pri love v ďžungli narazí jeden Lovec na niečo, čo nečakal. Našiel si seba rovného... a možno aj niečo oveľa viac.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609780





	Lovec či korisť?

Boli mu v pätách, no jemu to neprekážalo. Občas sa mu to stávalo a preto sa cítil pokojne, lebo sa ich vždy zbavil, a tak teraz vedel, čo má robiť. Koniec koncov boli v džungli a džungľa je jeho rajónom. Vďaka tomu už niekoľkých zabil a teraz mu zostávalo zlikvidovať zvyšok.

So zapnutým maskovaním, preskakoval zo stromu na strom, odrážajúc sa pri tom od konárov a masívnych kmeňov, pričom jeho pazúry zanechávali malé škrabance na kôre. Týmto si udržiaval dostatočnú vzdialenosť, aby si mohol nájsť perfektné miesto a striehnuť na nich. Čoskoro jedno našiel, medzi takmer prepletenými konármi vysokého stromu. Skočil tam a ukryl sa, pričom na svojej prilbe aktivoval termovíziu a pripravil si zbrane:

V jednej ruke zovrel kovový strieborný valec, ktorý sa behom okamihu zmenil na obojstranný oštep, v druhej mal zas pripravený disk, z ktorého sa za letu vysunuli zahnuté ostne, čo prerežú čokoľvek. Ďalšie disky mal na kovovom opasku a jeho poslednou zbraňou bolo aj ľahké plazmové delo na jeho pleci, na ktorého použitie sa rozhodol chvíľu počkať.

Po skontrolovaní zbraní ticho vyčkával na svojich šesť ľudských obetí, ktoré sa pomaly blížili po pralesnej cestičke medzi stromami.

Ešte kúsok, pomyslel si. Ešte kúsok a budú tam, kde ich chce mať. Budú priamo pod ním, čo mu umožní prekvapiť ich a použiť naraz viacero zbraní...

Zo zamyslenia ho vyrušil čudný zvuk a potom sledoval, ako sa na ľudí zhora spustilo niekoľko desiatok drevených bodcov, ktoré si predtým nevšimol. Prinútili ľudí roztrúsiť sa, pričom jeden to nestihol ujsť a padol na zem mŕtvi, s bodcami zabodnutými do chrbta. Z neďalekého stromu sa zas zhupla kladina, zavesená na dvoch povrazoch. Zhupla sa blízko neho, rútiac sa na ľudí, z ktorých potom zrazila dvoch ľudí.

Pobúrený z pohľadu na to, bez rozmýšľania hodil disk a vzápätí ďalšie tri, dva namierené na zasiahnutých mužov, ktoré zasiahli svoj cieľ, zvyšné dva mierili na ostatných mužov, ktorý sa im ale v čas vyhli. Hlavy zasiahnutých mužov odpadli a keď sa disky vrátili k nemu začul výstrely. Odskočil na druhý strom, aby sa im vyhol... No aj tak bol príliš pomalý, lebo ucítil menšiu bolesť v ramene, slabé pichnutie v boku a ohromnú bolesť v členku, ktorá ho donútila vykríknuť svojim hlasom šelmy a takmer sa nestihol zachytiť vetvy. Vyštveral sa na ňu, pričom klesol na jedno koleno, rukou si držiac ranu a uvedomil si, že výstrel prešiel z jednej strany a vyrazil von z druhej.

Nemal však veľa času sa tým zaoberať, lebo musel uskočiť pred ďalšími výstrelmi, dúfajúc, že už nebude kričať z tej bolesti a že sa mu maskovací mód len tak nevypne. Mával to vo zvyku vždy, keď sa brnenie zľahka poškodí. Kvôli tomu sa potreboval dostať preč, ale uvedomil si, že zranenie mu to asi znemožní.

A mal pravdu: Bolesť bola stále väčšia a on jednoducho musel zastať a ukryť sa za kmeň najbližšieho stromu, pričom aktivoval plazmové delo na pleci. Trochu sa mu točila hlava, ale bol si istý, že zvládne zamieriť a strieľať. Chrbtom sa oprel o strom a pozoroval ako zvyšní traja z jeho prenasledovateľov bežia jeho smerom s pripravenými zbraňami. Na jedného z nich zamieril a chystal sa vystreliť...

No vtedy tomu mužovi čosi podrezalo krk a rozpáralo brucho. Šokovane to sledoval, pričom vôbec nevidel, čo na toho muža zaútočilo. Nezanechalo to vôbec žiadnu tepelnú stopu. Stále sledujúc, čo sa deje, prepínal program svojej prilby, kým nenašiel odpovedajúci a úplne zmeravel.

Tá vec bola... nahá pozemšťanka. No pazúry a drobné šupinky, ktoré jej pokrývali ramená, stehná, intímne partie, boky, prsia, líca a čelo, nasvedčovali, že to nie je hocijaká pozemšťanka. Nôž zašpinený od krvi hodila na zem, odkiaľ si vykopla zbraň mŕtveho muža a vystrelila na zvyšných dvoch mužov, ktorí od prekvapenia nestihli zareagovať. Streli ich trafili rovno do čela a obaja padli k zemi mŕtvi.

„Tak to by sme mali,“ povedala, kým odhodila zbraň a z muža, ktorého podrezala strhla košeľu. Nechápavo, zo svojho úkrytu, sledoval ako si ju obliekla, zapla a potom cez sklá svojej prilby a termovíziu sledoval ako sa mení spolu s teplotou jej tela. Stala sa z nej normálna pozemšťanka... celkom pekná pozemšťanka s bežnou telesnou teplotou, takže si nastavil termovíziu na pôvodný program.

V okamihu zaznelo: „Viem, že si tam!“

Úplne zmeravel. Nevedel, či myslí jeho, alebo je nablízku niekto iný. Ale ona hľadela jeho smerom.

„Nech si ktokoľvek, vylez! Nie som tvoj nepriateľ, neublížim ti!“ zakričala po ňom, na tvári pokojný výraz.

Nebol si istý tým, či ju má poslúchnuť, ale zároveň vedel, že nemá na výber. Podľa všetkého mu práve zachránila život, takže ju musel poslúchnuť. Deaktivoval svoj maskovací mód a pomaly sa úplne vynoril zo svojho úkrytu.

„Zlez a potom ma nasleduj, postarám sa ti o rany,“ povedala mu, stále s pokojným tónom v hlase. Nevyzeral byť prekvapená jeho vzhľadom. A ak aj bola, nedala to na sebe znať. Kým ju poslúchol a liezol dolu, dávajúc pozor na poranený členok, ona vyzliekla zo zastrelených mužov ich košele a z jedného dokonca aj tričko pod ním.

Nechápal, na čo jej to bude a hoci rozumel jazyku ľudí, sám ním nevedel rozprávať(zmohol sa iba na imitovanie hlasov a zvukov, ale teraz by mu to bolo asi na nič), a preto sa jej na to nemohol opýtať. Vlastne ani nevedel, či sa môže opýtať.

Keď zastal na zemi, otočila sa k nemu a kývla, nech ju nasleduje. Kráčala rýchlo, no nie príliš, keďže brala ohľad na jeho zranenie a tiež si musela všimnúť to, čo si sám nevedel vysvetliť: Jemne sa mu triasli ruky a cítil sa strašne unavený, hoci nechápal prečo. Bol predsa lovcom a jeho výdrž bola dobrá, takže neexistovala možnosť, aby sa takto unavil. Navyše takto rýchlo.

Pomyslel si, že za to asi môžu tie strely.

A to bola posledná vec, čo si pamätal, kým sa mu zatočila hlava a šiel k zemi.

**********************

Prebral sa na praskanie ohňa, na pocit, že leží na čomsi mäkkom a potom na menšiu bolesť v oblasti členka. Tá mu pripomenula, čo sa stalo, než odpadol.

Pomaly sa posadil, pričom si všimol, že jeho maska a brnenie, boli položené na miesto vedľa neho, spolu s jeho zbraňami. Tá pozemšťanka mu ich musela vyzliecť. Pošúchal si čelo a skontroloval rany. Rameno aj členok mal dôkladne obviazané, pričom na členku mal o čosi hrubšiu vrstvu obväzov. V obväzoch okamžite spoznal látku z odevov ľudí, ktorých tá pozemšťanka zabila a vyzliekla.

Vzala ich odev ako obväz, pomyslel si a porozhliadol sa. Uvedomil si tri veci. Nachádza sa v akomsi menšom dome na strome. V tom ho utvrdil pohľad cez okná bez skiel, takže dnu prúdil čerstvý vzduch z džungle, na ktorú mal skvelý výhľad z výšky korún stromov. Bola už hlboká noc, keďže oheň, horiaci v kamennom ohnisku neďaleko neho, bol jediným zdrojom svetla. A nakoniec si uvedomil, že pozemšťanka sedela oproti nemu, na druhej strane ohňa.

„Som rada, že si hore,“ usmiala sa naňho. Stále mala na sebe tú košeľu, ktorá jej siahala do polovice stehien a ktorá v podstate visela na jej štíhlom, ale vysokom tele.

„Som Rapax,“ predstavila sa, pričom si položila dlaň na srdce, aby zdôraznila to, čo povedala.

„R... Ra... pax... Rapax,“ zopakoval po nej, neistý, či vyslovil jej meno správne.

No ona sa stále usmievala a prikývla, kým sa opýtala: „Kto si?“

Chvíľu sa zdráhal, no nakoniec jej odpovedal, pričom si položil dlaň na srdce: „Lintar.“

„Lintar,“ zopakovala po ňom a on prikývol.

„Čo tu vlastne robíš?“ chcela vedieť.

Neodpovedal. Niežeby nechcel, ale neovládal jej jazyk. Mohol jej odpovedať iba vo svojom rodnom jazyku, no bol si istý, že by mu nerozumela.

Vtedy mu čosi napadlo, keď kútikom oka zazrel obrovského hada, plaziaceho sa popri stene vedľa ktorej sedel. Chytil jeden disk a hodil ho po ňom. Behom okamihu had prišiel o hlavu, ktorá dopadla blízko neho. Keď sa k nemu disk vrátil, vzal hlavu hada, ukázal ju Rapax a potom akoby víťazoslávne ju zdvihol do výšky, pričom povedal: „Kv'var!“. To znamenalo: Lov!

Rapax najprv nechápavo naklonila hlavu do strany, kým sa opýtala: „Má ten dôvod niečo spoločné so zabíjaním zvierat?“

Prikývol.

„Si... lovec?“ hádala.

Opäť prikývol.

„Takže si sem prišiel na lov?“

Zas prikývol, pričom položil hlavu hada aj disk na zem a potom, so zvedavým pohľadom, ukázal na Rapax.

„Pýtaš sa, čo som zač, že?“ ujasnila si.

Znovu prikývol.

„To je dlhý príbeh,“ vzdychla si a začala: „Ako si mohol vidieť, nie som obyčajná pozemšťanka. Som... čosi ako umelo vytvorená pozemšťanka.“

Nechápavo naklonil hlavu na jednu stranu.

„Aby si ma pochopil: Stvorili ma vedci. Mali za úlohu, vytvoriť nový druh ľudí. Silnejších, rýchlejší, inteligentnejších a... so schopnosťou regenerácie. Pracovali v tajnom laboratóriu, hlboko v tejto džungli. Ako ti mohlo dôjsť, boli úspešní, keďže stvorili bytosť sediacu oproti tebe. No ešte než ma vypustili, došlo mi, že čosi také ako som ja, by mohla byť dokonalá zbraň a ublížiť mnohým nevinným, keďže som niektorých začula hovoriť, koľko peňazí by za výsledky pokusu dostali. Vedela som, čo sa môže stať a vedela som, že tomu musím zabrániť. Keď ma potom vypustili, zničila som všetky ich stroje, vrátane počítačov s údajmi, nádob so vzorkami a zabitím niektorých vedcov som zaistili, aby nemohli pokus zopakovať a ušla som. Sám si mohol predtým vidieť, čoho som schopná, takže vieš, že nie som bezbranná,“ pozrela mu do očí a Lintar chápavo prikývol.

Po chvíli opäť pokračovala: „No ich šéfovia sa ma nemienili vzdať a odvtedy za mnou posielajú tímy, ktoré ma majú odchytiť. Tímy, na ktoré som nastražila pasce a ktorých členov som doposiaľ likvidovala. To boli zač aj tí ľudia, čo ťa zranili. Išli po mne, no ty si sa im priplietol do cesty. Odpusť mi to.“

To, čo Rapax povedala mu mnohé objasnilo. Jednak odôvodnilo prítomnosť tých ľudí a jednak tak začal rozumieť, čo videl a aké schopnosti ukázala Rapax. Tiež rýchlo pochopil, prečo sa tak rozhodla. Takéto bytosti by mohli byť nebezpečný protivníci. Obzvlášť pre lovcov ako on.

No jednu vec Lintar nechápal. Nechápal pocit, ktorý sa mu rozlial telom, keď si uvedomil, akým nebezpečným protivníkom by mohla byť Rapax. Bola to zmes príjemnej triašky a vzrušenia, ktoré zažíval na love. Nemohol si pomôcť, no predstava boja s ňou v ňom vyvolávala rozkoš. Rozkoš, vďaka ktorej jeho predstavy rýchlo nabrali iného, oveľa odlišnejšieho spádu.

„Musíš byť smädný,“ ozvala sa Rapax, čim ho, vďakabohu, vytrhla z predstáv. Vzala do ruky akúsi hlbokú misku, vstala a podišla k nemu. Kľakla si a podávala mu ju, pričom povedala: „Je to iba voda.“  
Mala pravdu, naozaj bol smädný a opatrne si ju od nej prevzal. Ich ruky sa náhodou dotkli.

Má príjemne teplú pokožku, pomyslel si Lintar, kým si priložil misku k ústam a napil sa. Čoskoro bola prázdna a keď jej ju chcel vrátiť, uvedomil si, ako blízko je k nemu ona aj jej krásne telo, ukryté pod tou košeľou. Stačilo by na tiahnuť ruku a mal by ju... Mohol by s ňou robiť, čo by len chcel.

Pri tej predstave odhodil misku a keď sa za ňou Rapax natiahla, chytil ju za zápästie a pritiahol bližšie, až sa ich telá dotýkali. Jednou rukou ju objal okolo pása, druhou jej zašiel do vlasou a než stihla zareagovať, pritiahol si jej tvár bližšie a pobozkal ju. Bol to zvláštny pocit, bozkávať sa s bytosťou inej rasy, no jemu to neprekážalo. Zbožňoval ten pocit. Bol opatrný, so svojimi ostrými zubmi, keď roztvoril jej pery a okúsil chuť jej úst.

Bola sladká.

Tak strašne sladká a ako sa zdalo, neskúsená v tejto veci. Iba sa dlaňami opierala o jeho hruď a neisto mu opätovala bozk. Chvela sa, keď zovrel v oboch dlaniach jej košeľu a bez rozmýšľania ju roztrhol na poly. Stiahol ju z nej a takmer zapriadol, keď sa ich pokožky dotkli navzájom. Pustil obe handry a začal ju hladkať po tele. Bol opatrný, keďže jeho prsty boli zakončené ostrými pazúrmi, no bez problémov skúmal jej telo a každý ston a mrmlanie, ktoré sa jej vydralo z hrdla ho vzrušovalo ešte viac.

Ako jeho dlane kĺzali po jej obnaženom chrbte sem a tam, nedokázal sa ubrániť svojim predstavám. Než si to stihol uvedomiť, vnikol do nej prstami.

„Ach!“ vykríkla Rapax. Jeho prsty pomaly pripravovali jej intímnu časť, kým on začal zasypávať jej krk jemnými zahryznutiami, počúvajúc jej stonom a vzrušeným výkrikom. Volala jeho meno, pričom cítil ako jej telom prechádza jemná triaška. Páčilo sa mu, aké reakcie u nej vyvolával.

No vtedy pocítil, ako ho vzala za zápästia a odtiahla ich, naklonila sa k nemu a pobozkala ho. Na moment ho to prekvapilo, no neriešil to. Jediné čo vnímal boli jej pery, jazyk a telo, ktoré sa k nemu tislo ešte viac ako predtým.

Než sa nazdal, Lintar ležal na chrbte a jeho zápästia boli zviazané pomocou tej roztrhnutej košele.

Prekvapene na ne pozrel a potom na Rapax, ktorá si naňho obkročmo sadla a s predátorským výrazom povedala: „Myslím, že je teraz rad na mne, aby som ťa pripravila.“

S tým si presadla na jeho lýtka a k jeho prekvapeniu mu stiahla jeho bedrovú pokrývku. Chcel zaprotestovať, no zachvel sa, keď sa jej pery pomaly presúvali po jeho bruchu nadol, až k jeho údu. Pri tom neznámom podnete nahlas zastonal a keď sa pridal aj jej jazyk, nedokázal ovládať svoje telo. Zatínal päste, sťažka dýchal a snažil sa nekričať, keď v jeho bedrách narastal nečakaný pôžitok.

Po prvý raz sa takto cítil.

Nie žeby čosi takéto nikdy predtým nerobil... alebo aspoň to, k čomu to smerovalo, ale toto bolo prvý raz, čo sa to dialo s bytosťou, ktorá nepatrila k jeho druhu. Navyše takáto „predohra“ bola čosi úplne nové. Nevedel ako má reagovať, pripadal si úplne bezradný.

„Pauk... Pauk-de!“ zanadával, keď to nevydržal a vyvrcholil.

Sťažka si vydýchol a snažil sa upokojiť, kým horúce blaho, ktoré naraz zaplavilo jeho telo, nevyprchalo.

„Skutočne ťa to rozpálilo,“ zasmiala sa Rapax a odtiahla sa od jeho údu a posadila sa. Následne sa opäť zachvel, keď mu prstami prešla po, stále ťažkom, úde.

„Chcel by si viac, že?“ zašepkala otázku a naklonila sa k nemu bližšie.

„S... sei-i... Sei-i!“ horúčkovito prikývol a vykríkol, keď prstami dráždila jeho úd.

„P... Pauk!“ opäť zanadával, keď cítil ako sa v ňom prebúdza ďalšia vlna horúčavy, ktorá však nedosahovala takú silu ako predtým. A to ho doháňalo na vrchol šialenstvá. „H'chak!“ nemohol uveriť, že ako lovec prosil o niečo také, ale v tomto okamihu mu to bolo jedno.

„Už nemôžeš, ak sa nemýlim,“ povedala a naďalej sa hrala s jeho telom.

„Sei-i!“ prikývol.

„Tak potom by som ťa mala prestať mučiť, nie?“ usmiala sa, kým Lintarovi odviazala látku zo zápästí.

Vzápätí vykríkla, keď ju zvalil na chrbát. No nezaujímalo ho to. Túžba ho zaplavila ako plameň a on sa už nedokázal držať naspäť.

Chcel ju.

A aj si ju vzal.

Počúval ako stoná jeho meno, ako kričí od vzrušenia a vedel, že to nepredstiera. Jej telo ani raz neklamalo, keď odpovedalo tomu jeho. Pripadal si pri tom neskutočne šťastne, no zároveň zvláštne. V minulosti mal už pár partneriek, ale pri žiadnej tá túžba a vzrušenie nedosiahlo takýchto rozmerov. Čokoľvek v sebe mala Rapax, dráždilo to Lintarove zmysly a inštinkt predátora. Pripadal si ako divoké zviera, ktoré bojovalo so svojou korisťou a chcelo si vychutnať svoju sladkú odmenu.

Ten pocit.

To vzrušenie.

Ani na love si takto nepripadala a to čo sa v ňom teraz prebudilo, vlieval do svojich pohybov. Vnímal iba ju a pocity, ktoré v ňom vyvolávala.

Noc sa naplnila ich vášňou.

Vášňou, ktorá ich oboch pohltila.

********************

Slnečné lúče boli prvou vecou, ktorú Lintar vnímal po precitnutí z hlbokého spánku. Otvoril oči a keď sa posadil a pozrel von, zistil, že bolo už takmer poludnie.

Zatváril sa prekvapene.

Normálne nevstával tak neskoro, ale vtedy si spomenul na to, čo sa stalo noc predtým a cítil ako mu horia líca.

Pozrel vedľa seba a uvidel Rapax ako leží na boku a spí, pri čom si všimol, že sa spokojne usmieva.

Je roztomilá, pomyslel si a bez toho, aby si to premyslel, sa natiahol a nežne jej prešiel po vlasoch. Počul ako si spokojne čosi zamrmlala a následne pomaly otvorila oči.

„Lintar?“ nežne sa usmiala a posadila sa.

Keby mohol, tak aj on by jej opätoval úsmev. No takto sa zmohol iba na jemné pohladenie po líci, pri čom si dával pozor, aby jej nepoškriabal tvár svojimi pazúrmi.

Prikryla jeho ruku svojou, pri čom privrela oči a nežne sa k nemu pritúlila.

„Nezostaneš tu, že?“ opýtala sa ho, pri čom otvorila oči a on uhol pohľadom inam. Mala pravdu. Na tejto planéte bol príliš dlho a nemohol si dovoliť tu zostať o čosi dlhšie. Vedel, že sa musí vrátiť, ale z nejakého dôvodu, nemal silu myslieť na to. Nechcel ju opustiť, ale nepatril sem. Jeho domov bol ďaleko odtiaľ a nebol si istý, či by ona...

„Môžem ťa o niečo požiadať?“

Váhavo na ňu pozrel a pomaly prikývol.

„Mohol by si...“ na chvíľu zaváhala, kým dokončila „... ma vziať so sebou?“

Prekvapene zažmurkal.

Myslela to vážne?

„Nechcem tu zostať sama... Nie keď viem, koľkí po mne idú a... čoho sú schopní,“ dodala potichu a on videl a cítil na prstoch, ako jej po líci stiekla slza.

Len to nie, pomyslel si.

Nechcel, aby plakala.

Na rýchlo sa zamyslel nad tým, o čoho požiadala a následne sa v duchu usmial, lebo si nespomenul na žiadny dôvod, prečo by s ním nemohla.

Pravda, ostatní by mali predsudky, ale nebol by prvý, kto by sebou vzal pozemšťana ako svojho partnera. A Rapax navyše nebola obyčajná pozemšťanka.

„Sei-i.“

Prekvapene naňho pozrela.

„Sei-i, A'ket'anu,“ zopakoval, kým sa k nej naklonil a nežne ju pobozkal na pery.

„To znamená áno, že?“ usmiala sa, keď ju objal okolo pása.

Prikývol.

„Ďakujem, Lintar,“ naklonila sa k nemu a pobozkala ho.

Lintar v duchu zapriadol od potešenia.

Nečakal, že sa to vyvinie takto.

Prišiel sem s tým, že si nazbiera niekoľko trofejí a nakoniec odíde s novou partnerkou, ktorá ho priťahuje viac ako ktorákoľvek predtým. Život je samé prekvapenie.


End file.
